Enchanted Series 1:Our Bloody Love
by Huntress God
Summary: And he did to a place none would dare to look. First in the Enchanted Series


Our Bloody Love

* * *

Harry couldn't believe them his only friends and they didn't even believe him. They should know him well enough that they'd believe him when he said he hadn't put his name in that blasted cup, but of course no one believed him he was the attention-seeking savior.

He raced through the halls heading to where the Room of Requirement was the only place he would truly be a way from the taunts and jeers everyone gave him. The dark green door appeared and for reasons he couldn't begin to explain his heart screamed that this place held all the answers, but he dismissed those thoughts and slipped through the door into a soft black and ark silver room that had a fluffy couch sitting in front of the fire accompanied by two matching chairs of to the side were to doors one obviously leading to a bedroom and the other one to a bathroom.

"Wow!" He breathed out softly wonderment lacing his voice he'd never seen the room look so much like a home should. I glanced around and decided to get some sleep he would need it if he was going to face everyone tomorrow.

When he opened the door farthest from the couch he was greeted by a winding stair wall  
that almost stretched entirely to the ceiling. He softly started up the stairs only faintly aware of the widows that interlaced the walls and wrapped it in a view of the Forbidden Forest and it's strangely black trees.

At the top of the winding stairs there was a dark oak door carved with gentle waves and fairies gliding along the waves with ease, and beyond the door was the beautiful room Harry had ever seen in his life the walls were covered in silver silk and the ceiling dark with stars brushed everywhere the rug was a plush dark blue and the bed, the bed was a huge fluffy haven covered in black and dark blue silks adorned with a silver canopy.

His fingers glided along the silks before pulling them away and sliding under not bothering to take off his clothes or put on pajama's he just wanted to sleep and let dreams sweep away the cruel reality that had wronged him countless times.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It started out a soft brush along his cheek, soft sweet and kind as the hands trailed from his cheeks to his lips and down to his neck where the fingers rubbed the pulse softly and then traveled to his collarbone and then back up to his cheeks as if they never left._

_"Harry, my precious Harry." The voice was like melted chocolate soft pure and sweet. "Who are you?" Harry almost winced at how ordinary and small he sounded compared to the voice that had spoken to him._

_"Oh, my Harry, my Hikari they didn't tell you?" Harry shook his dark head and looked up hoping for a glimpse of the man that was talking, but only saw clouded darkness and the pale arms brushing over his features._

_"Tell me what? Who are you? What are you?" He noted faintly that his voice shook with desperate fear causing the hands to stroke his cheeks softer and lighter. "My precious Hikari you were meant to be mine." His words rocketed Harry's mind into a blur of color and shape he couldn't define or even try to. "Who.w-ho are you?" His voice was shaking from fear and…anticipation? He didn't know what these feelings were or even why he had them for the faceless man? "I am a card a playing card my hikari." No sooner then after the words left his lips did Harry's world begin to sway and blur till he couldn't see the strangers hands or anything, but the blackness._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's eyes opened to feel warm wetness trailing down his cheeks and on to his lips leaving behind a salty after taste that left him wondering who his stranger with the soft hands was and why he was convinced Harry was his.

It was then he realized how hungry he was and decided now or never to face everyone. Harry noted his clothes were covered in sweat and smelled of sugar and vanilla that not only him, but others noticed for they kept sniffing at him and leering down at him making him want to run and never let anyone, but his playing card look at him like that.

Wait! His playing card? You just met him…well saw him in a dream and you don't know his name or- "Harry!" His world of thoughts shattered as a honey laced voice shrieked in his ears causing his whole being to wish for his sweet chocolaty voiced card over the screeching banshee tone of Ginny's. "Yes Ginny?" He meant for his voice to come out caring, but he knew it came out harsh cold and reserved. "Have you red the Prophet today?" She questioned before shoving a paper into his hands.

Harry glanced down at the front page to see the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen he had blonde honey hair that went to just below his cheeks, but was spiked up all over huge sapphire blue eyes rosebud lips and a clear complexion his heart ached at the sight, but the headline made the ache grow.  
**Vampire Killer At Large**

It went on to say he had tried to kill off several students from the other wizard's school, but Harry barely noticed the words his whole mind focused entirely on the wide blue eyes of the man in the paper who seemed to be smiling right at Harry.

Harry sighed softly as his thoughts began to try and figure out the identity of his playing card he'd been trying for two months and had gotten no where other then a brief try at the name Jack, much to his cards amusement at the attempt.

**"**Harry!" His whole body stiffened when her tiny hands wrapped around his arm and attempted to haul him upwards. "Don't touch me!" His voice hissed at her anger coloring his tone, but he couldn't bring himself to care he knew no one can touch him, but his card.

"What's wrong with you?" Her eyes were hurt and her voice held pain but he could care less no one could touch him and she had to learn the hard way. Harry glared up at her and slid out of his seat and began the walk to the library where he hoped to find any hints on the cards name.

"Jack? No. Joker? Nah. King? To regal. Queen? Last time I checked he was a guy. Ace? Hmm… I like the name Ace." Ace seemed like a fitting name for his playing card he would have to check tonight.

* * *

_"Hikari? You look different are you okay my little one?" The gentle stroking hands of his playing card combined with his melted chocolate voice had Harry spilling what Hermione had done. "I don't want anyone, but you touching me. I'm yours no one else's." The hands began to rub soothing circles over his back and murmur words and promises of weeks, two weeks since he'd dreamed of his beautiful Ace and been given a promise of eternity, two weeks since he'd chosen Luna Lovegood and Neville over Hermione and Ron, two weeks of pure sad torture._

_"My card is…is your name Ace?" He stared wide-eyed at what he assumed would be the face of his playing card. "Aw! You found me out I was going to wait till I came to Hogwarts to take you and you'd seen how I look, but what's done is done."_

_His Ace, his beautiful gentle playing card Ace was coming to Hogwarts? "Why are you coming here?" The plush pink lips smiled down at him in a twisted way he'd never seen before, it both thrilled and terrified him._

_"Why to take you away my Hikari why else?" His cards lips tilted up in a smirk of pure joy at the thought of taking him away, and Harry found that his lips tilted up to at Ace's joy. "It's time to go."_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HARRY!" He grimaced at the screeching banshee voice of Ginny it made him want to throw himself off a cliff or insult Voldemort to the point of death both sounded quite entertaining or maybe provoking Cedric to tell him the meaning of the egg hmm…who knows?

"Harry! Harry look!" She screamed before finding it fit to throw the Prophet at him giving him a temporary lapse of blindness. "You remember that vampire attacker that tried to do away with a Drumstrang kid, but failed since he was here? Well it says he's headed here to kill the champions."

Harry suppressed the urge to roll his eyes why would anyone want to kill them? "Ginny does this really matter?" He left without even giving her a chance to answer his question, I mean if it wasn't his Ace then he could care less even if his Ace had sharper teeth like a vampire didn't necessarily mean it was him.  
Harry watched from the spirally tower as night fell over the grounds cloaking it in silence, until someone crashed straight into the window in front of him shattering the glass and cutting his cheeks.

"Hikari? Is that you?" Harry's whole body stopped it's light shaking at the sound of the smooth chocolate voice. "Ace? You're the vampire?" He nodded his shaggy head and grinned wolfishly at Harry.

"Did…did the glass cut you?" Ace's voice shook with strain when Harry nodded. "I thought so." He took a couple strides before pulling Harry close and lapping up the blood from his cheeks and trailing his tongue to his slender neck.

"Wait! Ace no stop…ACE!" His voice melted from the want to stop to undeniable pleasure that flowed through him as his mate claimed him and Harry claimed Ace right back bonding there live together.

"Come on Hikari let me take you away from this place." And he did he took him where the world dared not to search.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note: So it's the first of my Enchanted series I hope you enjoyed and I am if you have a story request I'm more then happy to attempt a story.**

**Enchanted Series 2: Little Firedancer**


End file.
